<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Famous Love Story by LeeAusten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544468">The Famous Love Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeAusten/pseuds/LeeAusten'>LeeAusten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cas is Human, Dean gets Cas back, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel is canon, M/M, coda fic, dean and castiel happy ending, dean and castiel meet again, destiel coda fic, destiel hope, supernatural season 15x19 CODA, supernatural season 15x20 CODA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeAusten/pseuds/LeeAusten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in Episode 20, Dean and Cas meet again...<br/>And Supernatural delivers the best gay love story ever to be broadcasted on television.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Castiel, Dean and Castiel, Destiel, Destiel Canon, Destiel Supernatural - Relationship, destiel spn - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Famous Love Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Dedicated to Molly, Lisa, Kaylyn, Tia, Beau, Tori, Jenn, Patricia, Ashley, Blue - you guys are my rocks</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>This is for you.</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“So this is it, huh?”</p>
  <p>Dean smiled although a deep burning inside of him kept going on. A fire that felt more like a slow crawl to death instead of keeping him warm and alive.</p>
  <p>Sam shrugged, offered a lopsided smile and sighed. “I mean, I <em>guess?</em> And…it’s not like this is final. We’ll still keep in touch. Like we promised, we'll meet up back…”</p>
  <p>“Yeah, definitely.” The older Winchester stepped forward, took his brother’s shoulder and squeezed. “You go get her, Sammy. You deserve this.”</p>
  <p>Tears were in Sam’s eyes though, because he understood what was never discussed between them. There was no denying it now.</p>
  <p>"You'll find him Dean. You know that right?”</p>
  <p>Although he nodded, eyes lowered to the dirt road, Dean settled for nothing spectacular because he still believed that nothing may ever result in his happiness. And despite the promises and the actuality of nothing ever being final in their worlds, <em>their</em> ending felt final in ways that wounded him.</p>
  <p>Like a soldier, he was dragged through a bloody mess inside his mind, intoxicated and dying inside; and maybe Sam saw through the façade. Maybe his brother noticed the demise and the poison creeping in slowly, but like always one of them always had hope more than the other. This time, Sam believed they both were going to get what was coming and it was only a matter of <em>when.</em></p>
  <p>“I’m just going to drive,” Dean said breathlessly, because for a few days now he couldn’t feel his lungs and it was almost like his heart died. “I’m going to drive, enjoy the road and keep going. We’ll meet up.”</p>
  <p>“Yeah?” Sam raised his eyebrows as if enacting a definite promise.</p>
  <p>Dean collected his car keys from his pants’ pocket and nodded, offering a thin smile. “Yeah, Sammy. You kicked ass for years and still met up with me. See ya.”</p>
  <p>The two of them turned, debating on whether this was truly happening, whether they were actually parting ways temporarily, but it felt permanent. It felt like they weren’t sure of their freedom anymore, to do what they wanted, to go where they wanted to go.</p>
  <p>The tug between them pulled and pulled until Sam swallowed. “Dean,” he turned around and immediately the older Winchester followed, “look, I know this might sound crappy and a total chick flick moment. But…I just want to remind you that you mean the world to me. You’re the bravest man I’ve ever known. You’re my big brother who…has a heart as wide as any ocean out there. And you’ll get through this. I love you, man.”</p>
  <p>Already nodding, Dean sniffed, glanced into the distance where the trees were clustered, and branches swayed. “Love you too, Sammy. Till the end and then some. And I don’t have to tell you what you mean to me, man. I’ve been doing that in so many other ways.”</p>
  <p>When they drove away…in opposite directions…that tug still remained…and it was so terrible that Dean cried for almost an hour on the road before he dried his eyes. Led Zeppelin choked his heart because of that memorable mix tape. Taylor Swift only resonated with him because of the songs drifting from the room opposite his own in the bunker. ABBA felt like screeching, grinding his head into the road glittering from heat and no matter how hard he tried to bury down his sobs, by two hours in, Dean was frustrated, devastated and weak.</p>
  <p>It reached a point where he pulled over into the shoulder of the road, a highway deserted, weeds on both sides climbing high and folding over the steering wheel, he cried. But it wasn’t just a wave of crying that skimmed the surface. It was more like unearthing a scream from within his soul, desperately trying to reach into an abyss and yank out another part of him. And he couldn’t reach him but he knew that he was there just waiting….</p>
  <p>Dean could feel him everywhere, like the whisper of the trench coat on his skin, like the brush of celestial energy clinging to his pores…the thin veil between them where they were literally sitting side by side in the Impala. When he studied his fingers on the steering wheel, wet from tears, he envisioned Cas’ fingers fitting in between his own. He felt his comfort and wanted to embrace all the pain.</p>
  <p>It became so overwhelming for Dean, wondering if he would ever find a way to get him back, that he pulled into a gas station. The meter was riding high on the dash, meaning there wasn’t any requirements to give baby a top up but he felt like stretching his legs. So killing the engine, he unfolded himself, his joints aching, head throbbing, chest feeling raw and weak, and he slowly assessed the area.</p>
  <p>Rolling grasslands, weeds…acres of land stretching all around him like he was in the middle of a Stephen King movie and ghouls would begin emerging from the blades of grass. But there was no one…just the gentle sway of the blades from the hot wind, a deserted gas station and a nothing else.</p>
  <p>Until…</p>
  <p>It felt like one of those moments where his eyes were playing tricks on him…were the figure that loomed between the weeds took the shape and form of someone he loved more than himself. But Dean believed that it was a figment of his imagination…because it had to be…this was his way of slowing hurling himself into insanity and falling prey to seeing Cas everywhere until he was locked into a mental institution or tossed himself over a bridge.</p>
  <p>But there he was…the lapels of his coat swaying in the wind, the light ruffle of his hair, the squint from the glare of the sun…and he stood like he was just an apparition…like he was barely there.</p>
  <p>Dean didn’t care though…</p>
  <p>He lost him so many times in the past and before he could even catch up with his senses, his limbs were moving, stretching, closing the distance in long strides. His vision blurred from hot tears, the sun didn’t quite scald his face or skin. The heat didn’t reach him. What reached him was a desperation that overwhelmed and choked him until he was crying even before they were two feet apart.</p>
  <p>“Cas?” he croaked, his tone falling into a broken one that contained so much pain and uncertainty.</p>
  <p>Those blue eyes blinked, were watering slowly and then a small smile grew into a sunrise that radiated the other man’s face. “Hello, Dean.”</p>
  <p>“Oh my God,” he was crying out to his lungs to work, because there was nothing left inside of him anymore. Everything that had purpose in his life was standing right before him but he couldn’t determine quite as yet if it was all real. “That really you? Is that…”</p>
  <p>“Yes, it’s…” Cas nodded, then lowered his eyes bashfully before shrugging, “…it’s me, I’m afraid. I’m here…” immediately those blue orbs connected with green ones, both widening. “I wasn’t certain if my presence would still be welcomed…after the last time we spoke…but I needed to try.”</p>
  <p>“How did you get out?” so many questions were racing inside of his mind, like swarming insects. “Did Jack bring you back?”</p>
  <p>“He…<em>did</em>…in a manner of speaking. But it wasn’t easy because of the deal I made which couldn’t be broken. Despite that though, he found a loophole and…well…” those blue eyes mellowed and Cas couldn’t stop smiling as Dean drifted towards him, “…I had to be here...had to be where I belong and...I was hoping we would meet soon. I kept waiting…” shaking his head and appearing utterly confused, he was on his way towards offering a small chuckle when his shoulders were taken into a firm grasp.</p>
  <p>"You were waiting on me? All this time?"</p>
  <p>Cas smiled and his shoulder dropped. "Yes. I wanted to do nothing else. You're all there is to me, Dean."</p>
  <p>“Are you okay? Because that’s all I want right now,” Dean tried, in a voice that wasn’t his own. He could gaze into those oceans of blue forever, could become lost in them now without fearing that his path was orchestrated by a twisted entity.</p>
  <p>“I’m thankful to be here with you. But…um…” Cas’ voice broke down into a tone which he never quite tried many times before…and licking his lips, his chest heaved. “…I just wanted to know where we are now so that I can try to adjust because I can feel things more than ever now. I can feel every part of myself latching onto you in ways that may not have been magnified before. And if you are fine with us continuing as best friends…then I will learn to…to…get over you…as you humans like to say.”</p>
  <p>“Cas…” Dean stepped closer, so that their faces were inches apart and reaching for that connection, he entwined their hands. That bond initiated something that purred inside of him, like the gratification a cat received after lapping on milk. “I don’t want you to <em>get over</em> me. I’ve always known something was there. Maybe it was all about me taking you for granted…taking us for granted. But now that you’ve gone and opened that door towards something that I was running from with <em>anyone</em>, I’d like to try it out.”</p>
  <p>“Meaning?</p>
  <p>“I want us to take this one step at a time because it’s not like we’ve ever done this before…”</p>
  <p>“What do you mean by <em>it</em> because I’ve done whatever there is before,” Cas said softly, his forehead creasing. “I’ve done this for eleven years with you and the only part of us that has changed is that the one thing I’ve always wanted and could never have is something friends don’t do casually.”</p>
  <p>Dean stared back because his mind instantly rushed towards the two of them in bed, having no clue what to do with each other but clumsily trying to figure it all out along the way.</p>
  <p>“Yeah, well I can’t do that now…” he admitted defeatedly, tears filling his eyes.</p>
  <p>Cas inhaled deeply. “You can’t kiss me?” his voice was like a whisper, barely there but very loud in Dean’s mind. “Okay, fine, that’s…completely understandable,” and he began to nod, embracing the truth settling between them without the words being said. “That’s…what I will embrace as the new normal because—” he squeaked when Dean crushed their lips together.</p>
  <p>Hands wounding around Cas’ waist, he pulled him in and just settled there, just allowed the new connection to exist. The sensation was blissful, like he could finally breathe again and no matter how the pieces inside of him cut like broken glass, Dean closed his eyes and savored the moment because he was drowning in it. And he couldn’t believe how beautiful it felt…something he was so terrified to do…something he dreamt about since Cas was gone and drowned those dreams in whiskey. Something he longed for but wasn’t quite sure if he would enjoy until…</p>
  <p>Cas parted his lips and welcomed Dean’s own, the two of them moaning when the brush of warm air caressed their cheeks. When Cas, who felt like he was being born again, collected the other man’s face between his palms, he steadied those searching lips. He allowed them to pace the kiss, to feel it, to enlighten every second with a new kind of magic, a new definition to a profound bond. And pulling away a little, their lips still lingered there, Cas’ fingers curled behind Dean’s ears and Dean’s hands wound tighter and protectively.</p>
  <p>“I need you,” he said softly, “dammit, don’t you ever do that to me again. Don’t you ever leave me again. Don’t you ever think that I don’t…feel the same. Because I <em>do</em> feel the same, Cas.” Tears wet his cheeks and he rested their foreheads together, his gaze imploring understanding that was given easily. “I was just so scared that all of this was part of Chuck’s plan for us. Like he wanted us to be this way. He wanted to take you away because he wanted to kill me. And I was so sure that’s what it meant until we floored the son of a bitch and there I was…still having these feelings for you that I could never shake all these years. I still felt like I needed to get you back. I still wanted to…kiss you…to have you touch me…hold me…talk to me…Jesus…Cas, I have so many things to tell you. I love your…voice and your freaking smile…your….”</p>
  <p>Cas chuckled through his own tears and he fondly caressed Dean’s face, rubbing their noses together.</p>
  <p>“I love your trench coat and how dorky you are. You’re shorter and it’s so sexy and cute at the same time. I’ve always wanted to tell you these things but I couldn’t because I didn’t think you’d understand. I thought that angels were off limits and I could never have you, you know? And I’d have to keep living with you as my best friend and nothing more. Ten years down the road?” Dean croaked, “that wasn’t an option for me to even live that long. But now that it’s all over and I actually have you <em>here</em> with me? Dammit.”</p>
  <p>“Oh Dean,” wrapping his arms around the other man, Cas sniffed as they hugged for a long time until pulling apart only meant one thing apparently.</p>
  <p>Their lips danced together because the desire was so stronger now, the need to try new things, beautiful things that wrapped Dean up in an amazing feeling. And he pressed their lips together softly, savoring the moment again and trying to remember that it was there. And he had him. And he wasn’t somewhere else. He wasn’t gone forever. He was right there and alive.</p>
  <p>“We’re real,” Dean said when they were both in the Impala and heading to Sioux Falls. Their fingers remained entwined and although Cas was invading his personal space, clinging to him, head resting on his shoulder, he loved every second of it. “You know that, right? You called it way before all of this.”</p>
  <p>“Yes, it’s funny that I could have known what it was before you. <em>You</em> being the human and I was an angel who wasn’t supposed to feel emotions like you could. But then, that’s Dean Winchester. Always struggling with the ability to express himself.”</p>
  <p>“Stop being a dick, okay?” And when he became paranoid that his words were a little too harsh, he sighed. “Huggy bear, you know what I haven’t told you as yet?”</p>
  <p>“What?” Cas reached out and caressed Dean’s fingers on the wheel.</p>
  <p>“That I love you.”</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>